The present invention relates to a finder system for a camera, and particularly to a finder system which is provided separate from a taking (photographing) optical system.
Recently, an autofocusing function is generally employed in cameras, not only SLR (single lens reflex cameras) but also so-called compact cameras. In SLRs, degree of blur on a focusing plate changes in accordance with a focusing condition of a photographing lens, an operator can confirm whether an intended object is focused or not through a finder.
In cameras which have a finder system separately from the photographing optical system, however, the operator may know whether an object is focused from an indicator such as a small lamp inside the finder. That is, when the lamp is ON, the photographing lens is focused on the object. In this type of cameras, the operator only knows whether the photographing lens is focused on an object or not, and the operator cannot confirm whether the intended object is correctly focuses or not in advance when the exposure is performed. That is, if the autofocusing is executed with the intended object being out of a focusing zone (which is, for example, at a central part of a finder field), or it is difficult to execute auto-focusing (e.g., the object is a flame, or the object is a scenery through a window glass), the intended object may not be focused even though the indicator indicates the in-focus condition.